Conversation with the Ghosts of Supernaturals
by victoria.svertchkova
Summary: It's about a girl who see her dead cousin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The beginning of my story**

My name is Skye Rose Drago. I was born to a family of six people that including my parents, my twin brothers, my younger sister and myself. I was first born out of my three siblings. I was born on April 1, 1989. I know, I was born on April's fool's day but my family doesn't celebrate at all. I will explain why in the story later. I am also daddy's little girl but my mommy's angel. I have black hair like my daddy but sometimes my hair has purple strikes in them but the weirdo's thing is my eyes, they are a purple color. I do look like both of my parents. I am about 6'4" just like my daddy. My twin brother names are Dante Damien Drago and Dash Dean Drago. They were born on October 15, 1990. Both of my brothers have red hair, green eyes, and they are about 6'4". My twin brothers have mama's hair color and eye color too but act like daddy, a personality like both parents and look like daddy. Last but least, my sister, she is 3 years younger than me and 2 years younger than our twin brothers. Her name is Julianna Scarlet Drago. She was born on February 14, 1993. Julianna has daddy's eye color which is blueish-green but has mamas hair color which is red. She's 6'0". She is looking more like mama. By the way, my twin brothers are 1 year younger than me and 2 years older than our sister. I forgot to mention my parents. Their names are Damien Dante Dash Drago and Scarlet Skye Rose Drago. My daddy was born on February 1, 1969. Daddy's 6'4". Daddy's has black hair and blueish-green eyes. My mama was born on May 15, 1972. Mama's 6'0". She has red hair and green eyes. I almost forgot to tell you that we all have the same personalities which are calm, mature, passive, rebel, cuddly, happy, flexible, polite, creative, trust, honesty, loyal, sometimes shy, sometimes serious and goofy, timid, positive attitude and thinking and protective over family and friends. Also forgot to tell you that one of my twin brothers name is shortened for Dashiell.

Next chapter explaining why my family hates April's fool's day, also my birthday and my other family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Why my family hates April's fool's** **day**

It was the year of 1996; I was 7 years old at the time when it happened. Remember when I told you that my family doesn't celebrate April's fool's day. The reason why was on the day when I was turning 7 on April 1, 1996. My uncle and my aunt decided to play a bad prank which was worst at the time. Before I continue telling the story of why my family hates April's fool's day. I forgot to tell you that my daddy is a hybrid which is ¾ of were animals which he can change into any animals, ¾ of vampire and other ¾ of an angel. My mama is a hybrid too but she's half of the witch and other halves of an angel. My twin brothers are half of were animals and other halves of an angel. My sister is half vampire and other halves of a witch. My sister hasn't activated her angel side yet. I am like daddy but I also have a demon in me which is a good one. Back to the story but before that, I will introduce my uncle, aunt, and three cousins. My uncle's name is Leonard Dam Drago. He was born on April 2, 1971. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He's 5'9". His personalities are cocky, spoiled, rebel, untrustworthy, not loyal, lies, jealous and angry. My uncle is a bad demon and he used to be good. My aunt's name is Celestine Shadow Drago. She was born on March 1, 1973. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's 5'6". She has the same personalities as her husband but she is really shy. She lost her powers. My three out of four cousins are Jacob Mikael Drago, Jax Blake Drago, and Celeste Katrina Drago. Jacob was born on April 14, 1989. He has black and grey eyes. He looks like my daddy with the black hair. He's 6'0". His personalities are like ours but outgoing and funny. He's hybrid too but half of the warlock if you don't know what is a warlock it's saying male witch and other half is a good demon. Jax was born on March 1, 1991. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He has my mama's eyes. He's also 6'0". His personalities are like ours but he's really shy and can be funny. He hasn't activated his angel, vampire and were animals. Last but least, Celeste was born on May 15, 1993. She has blonde with red, purple, blue and green stripes and white eyes because she is half blind. She's 5'4". Her personalities are like ours but she's very protective of her brothers. She's a half angel and other half is a witch. The last cousin was Katrina Shadow Drago. Her nickname from her siblings, my siblings, my parents and I are Kat-Kitty. She was born on May 15, 1994. She had reddish-brown hair and greenish-grey eyes. Her personalities are the same as her siblings. She was just human and hasn't awakened her powers. Why I speak past tense with my last cousin, which comes to the story of my birthday party, my uncle and my aunt killed my cousin Katrina as a prank. Which cause my aunt to lose her power because of it. They thought it was funny. So my parents called the police on them. My family and I decided to take the last of my cousins to live with us. Our lives have changed since that day. We still don't understand why would they kill their daughter like a joke.

Next, change more details on how my cousins died at the hands of her parents. Also explains how I have nightmares and see my cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My cousin death**

My aunt and uncle hated my cousin, Katrina because she was human. Even though she wasn't old enough to be an angel, vampire, were animal and witch. You have to be 16 to 18 years old to unlock your power or ability to change. I miss her so much. We were like a sister instead of a cousin. I understand how she feels about her parents but she loves her siblings.

Katrina is the youngest so she is a late bloomer so she won't be an angel, vampire, were animal and witch. But she was a wonderful person who cares about other people. Even though she is only human. My twin brother, Dante, and Dash and my cousin, Jacob and Jax were protective of my sister and cousin Julia, Celeste, Katrina and me.

My aunt, uncle, and cousins come over for a family lunch and dinner. My mom asked me to call all of my siblings and cousins for lunch so I went to first to my twin brothers and ask them to get Julia so I can get my cousins but my cousins Jacob, Jax, and Celeste was with my brothers and sister. But my cousin like sister Katrina is missing. So I ask the closest to me which was Jax so I ask him if he saw Katrina.

He said to me, "Check your room and maybe Kat-Kitty is in your room". So I went to my room and I saw Katrina was laying on my bed. I thought that she is asleep so I tried to wake her up but she won't wake up.

I went to pull the covers off her and found that she was bleeding so I screamed really loud. So my parents and my brother Dash come to me and saw Kat-Kitty was dead on my bed. My other brother Dante was with my sister and cousins keeping them from coming in my room.

My parents said, "Who could do this to Kat-Kitty? And that we will find who did this to her." They asked me if I was okay and I was frozen in shock, I couldn't answer but also I can't believe this and have happened to Kat. She was a wonderful cousin and she was my best friend but she is gone now.

Flashback

I remember something that Kat-Kitty said to me early on about her parents.

She told me that she heard her parent talking about her and saying bad and rude things about her like she is ugly, a piece of shit and she is also weak. They even say how they should get rid of her, they even said they should sell her to sex traffickers or sex pedophiles. They even said how to kill her so they decide to kill her in my room by slicing her throat and stabbing her over 14 times.

She was worried that they would kill her before she ever awakens her powers or be vampire, demon, angel, were animal and witch.

End of flashback

Next chapter is on about my own option of how my cousin died by her parents. Also, my twin brothers figure it out and found out from our uncle and aunt by overhearing their conversation


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Overheard my aunt and uncle conversation.**

My twin brother and I have been investigating on how our cousin died. We even wrote our own thinking on why our aunt and uncle killed. We even went to show our ideas on why and how to our parents. We also to do research on how to talk to our cousin. We thought to tell our parents about our research on how we could reach our cousin beyond worlds. But our parents don't want us to do that because it's dangerous to speak to ghost that if they have their peace or not.

Dash said, "why uncle Leonard and aunt Celestine would kill their own daughter for?"

I said, "I think aunt Celestine wanted to have more power because we all have very pure magic running in our veins. Uncle Leonard might of wanted to rape Kat-Kitty or any of us. We can't know what's going on aunt and uncle head?"

Dante said, "Grrr, should we help the cops to find more evidence on our aunt and uncle."

I said, "we could make brainstorm on how we could get more evidence and research on how we could communicated with Kat-Kitty. When we have all than we could show our parents and ask their options on it."

Dante and Dash said together, " that is a great idea, Skye but who will do all research on how to communicate with Kat-Kitty safe and without consequences."

I said, "I could first help you guys with find more evidence without our aunt and uncle finding out. You guys could help me with the research."

I called our parents and told them our ideas on how to help out. This is how our conversation went.

" Dad and Mom, Dante, Dash and I thought we could get more evidence by planting spy cameras every room. Uncle Leonard and aunt Celestine won't know about it ."

Dad said, "I think that is a great idea. It will help the cops greatly on catch my brother and sister in law too. But be careful not to get caught by them."

Mom said, "about second idea that you want to do. I think it's a great idea to research more about it and figure it out how to contacted your cousin safely and with us being there with you to make sure everything went accordingly to the plan."

"Yes mom, we will show our research on it. We also will decide when we could contact with Kat-Kitty, Dante, Dash and I said to our parents."

author note: sorry if its short and i will try to update as soon as posible.


End file.
